


Letters from Anonymous

by Aelita_Allie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emails, Explicit Language, F/M, Letters, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelita_Allie/pseuds/Aelita_Allie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne Parks sends a letter to a random address in a random state, not expecting a reply. Cole Quic is businessman who isn't expecting to find a letter from a stranger in his mailbox. Everything is fun and easy, until sparks fly. Can love blossom, when they've never met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters from Anonymous

Part One: The Letters

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hello!  
I hope this letter finds you well. :)  
I know you don’t know me, so this is probably a shock.  
My name is Ariadne, Ari for short.  
I’ll keep this short; I just wanted to say hi! So…  
Hi! I hope you have a good day!  
Ari

 

Ari’s diary:  
Yo! What’s happenin’, diary?  
GUESS WHAT!  
That’s right, I’m wearing green! LOL!  
Anyway, I picked a random number, street, and city/state and mailed a letter to it. I wonder if I’ll get a reply.  
Ari

 

Cole’s journal:  
Today, I received an odd letter. It was from a girl named Ariadne, Ari for short. In it, she simply said she wanted to say “hi” to a perfect stranger. I don’t think I’ll reply, but isn't it strange?  
Cole

 

Hi, Ari.  
I must admit, I didn't expect to find a letter from a perfect stranger in my post.  
My name is Cole. Not really a name you can shorten. Ha.  
Truthfully, I had no intention of responding, especially since I have no earthly idea who you are, but as I went through my mail today, I found myself wondering if I’d receive another letter from you. That decided it for me.  
I hope this letter finds you well.  
Cole  
P.S. If you don’t mind my asking, how are you?

 

Cole’s journal:  
It’s been a week, and I found myself…anticipating another letter from the mystery girl. Then, I realized I wanted to send one to her to keep the correspondence alive. So. I mailed my own letter today, just now, actually.  
I eagerly await. Seriously.  
Cole

 

Ari’s diary:  
Grrr. It’s been a week and a half! A WEEK AND A HALF! I give up.  
I’m sick of  
Holy shit! I just found out that Cee got the mail two days ago (TWO DAYS AGO) and left my stuff on the couch, and GUESS WHAT! I got a reply! ERMAGAWD!  
Ari

 

Hey, Cole.  
I saw the letter was post marked three days ago. -_- My roommate got the mail when it arrived. Don’t think I was ignoring you!  
I’m glad you wrote back. Not to sound all creeper. Haha.  
I’m doing good, btw. I appreciate you asking. :) I had a concert on Tuesday, and I kicked….does cussing bother/offend you?...butt! It was awesome. I even got offered a gig. A paying gig. Happy panda.  
How are you?  
This letter BETTER find you well!  
Ari

 

Ari’s diary:  
I just mailed him back. I sound, even to myself, like such a stupid twit. Perky, perky, twit, and more perky. Not even the fun kind of perky. ;)  
Ari

 

Ari,  
That’s punishable by extra chores, don’t you think? Regarding your rm.  
You don’t come across as a creeper at all. Maybe a stalker or a peeping Tom. Haha.  
A concert? For what? And no, cussing doesn't fucking bother me. I hope it doesn't bother you, either. That’s great, about your gig.  
Happy panda? I’m imagining a panda bear shimmying and twirling a bamboo reed.  
I’m doing alright, as well. I was informed earlier today that I’m being considered for a promotion. Even if I don’t get it, I’ll still be given a raise. So, yes, the letter DID find me well.  
Cole

 

Cole’s journal:  
I should stop reading. Period. I’m beginning to sound like I’m eighty when I write. Sigh.  
On the plus side, I finally got another letter from the girl.  
Cole  
P.S. I just remembered, while replying, that I’m being considered for a promotion. Barring any complications, I should get it. If not, I’ll at the very least get a raise.  
Ball’s in her court now.

 

Cole   
Oh, that’s a GREAT idea! >:D Mwahahaha!  
Goody. I’ve always wondered what being a stalker would feel like. Nice brown jacket, btw. JK.  
I sing, play piano, clarinet, and compose. For fun, though. I doubt I could survive as a celebrity. Everything you say/eat/wear/watch/do… it’s all under scrutiny. Yuck. Fuck no, to that. ;)  
Awesomesauce! Congrats on the news, Cole! That’s awesome!  
My letters seem to be good luck. :P  
Ari  
P.S. Yes. I admit it! I forgot to start with your name.  
P.P.S. That is exactly what a panda does. Yes, sir.

 

Ari,  
I’m full of great ideas. It doesn’t help my case, though, that I can’t think of any right now. Haha. Your evil laugh needs more work. ;)  
Ah! How wonderful that I actually DO have a brown jacket. It is nice, in case you were curious.  
That’s a lot to do. I hope you don’t do them all at the same time! Singing and playing the clarinet would be very difficult. I’d certainly pay to see it, though. I agree about being (or rather, NOT being) a celebrity. It would be hard.  
Awesomesauce? Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff? Haha.  
Don’t go getting a big head, now, although…. That would mean my own letters are, too. Your paying gig, for example.  
Poor Ari. Do you forget things a lot? Maybe see a doctor about that. :) JK.  
Just as I thought! Someone should CGI that and put it on YouTube. (Yes, I’ve heard of Youtube.)  
The promotion has been narrowed down between myself and a colleague. I’m not going to count my chickens until they hatch. He’s every bit as capable as I am.  
Cole  
P.S. What genre do you sing? Hopefully not pop. I shudder to think it.

 

Cole  
Grr! How doth thee dare to slight mine wicked laugh!? Twas not one of thy better ideas, sir. I sneer at thee.  
That has to be a joke! I just picked a color and piece of clothing! Are you pulling my leg?!  
Yeah. I can TOTALLY do them all at the same time! Heehee. I wish. Then, I could join the circus! Oh, what fun! Does the circus even exist anymore?  
Hard? Talk about TORTURE! Mean things being said to/about you. Hate mail. Leaked photos. Supposed nudes/sex tapes. Ugh. No bueno. Not good at all. Btw, that’s about the only Spanish I know, and I’m not even sure I spelled it right. Le sigh. Ha. French... ish.  
Awesomesauce is a word that the YOUNG people (i.e. ME) use. Not high school young, though. GLAD I’ll NEVER have to deal with that again. Just what I imagine being a celeb to be like.  
I don’t have a big head. The doctor said it’s totally normal for my enormous brain! ;) Btw, the gig went smoothly. I even got tips from several people. How to save on auto insurance in 15 minutes or less! Blergh.  
I only forget-huh? Where am I? LOL. JK.  
I would totally watch the panda. And it’s an actual saying, too, FYI. YOU’VE HEARD OF YOUTUBE!? OH! EM! GEE! I thought that was the best kept secret EVER! Well, fuck.  
Okay, so if these are lucky, I’ll call it. The day after you get this letter, you’ll get the promotion, plus a good whatever-it-is-you-do to start.  
I sing anything, basically. Give me words and a sheet of music, and I’m a BEAST!  
Pop-music? makes me gag.  
Pop-soda? awesomelicious!  
Ari

 

Ari,  
Yes. I dare. I see that you have delicate sensibilities, and my slight has “upset” them. I “sincerely” apologize.  
I assure you, I’m not joking. I was speechless when I read that section. I even reread it several times. Five.  
I’m pretty sure the circus does, in fact, still exist. Why don’t you Google it and write an essay for your roommate to read? Tell her she needs to write one about something else. “Remind” her she said she would a few months ago.  
I spit out my coffee. You owe me a coffee. Sigh. I was shocked, because I thought you were asking me if I was…, but no, you were simply alluding to life as a celebrity. Plus, nudes? Sex tapes? Ha. I know a few men who would be interested in knowing which Idols you’re referring to. (And DO NOT say Kim Kardashian.)  
I AM young. I know I may not seem like it, but I’m not even in my thirties, yet (keeping my age a mystery makes me seem…well, mysterious).  
I can’t begin to imagine how awful high school was for you, if you compare it to “leaked photos,” “nudes,” and “sex tapes,” Miss Ari.  
Enormous brain, hmm? It’s just full of witty quips, isn’t it? At least there’s that. ;)  
Didn’t you hear? There’s an easier, FASTER way. Save in 7 minutes or less. Outdated jokes of people. Losers. ;)  
How am I supposed to know where you are, unless you’re at the marked address? Ha.  
I read that as “I would totally punch a panda” and, understandably, was highly concerned. I was slightly mollified after I reread it. Twice. And I know, I don’t get out much/have a lot of free time, so I’m as surprised as you are. Fuck, indeed.  
I’ll hold off on sending this, then, until I know tomorrow.  
A BEAST? With fur and claws?  
Facepalm. (Did I use that correctly? ;) ) Awesomelicious? Really? Now you’re just making shit up.  
Cole

 

Holy. Fuck. No.  
Do you have magical abilities to see in to the future? I would honestly, wholeheartedly believe you, if you said yes.  
You were right.  
Cole

 

Cole’s journal:  
It’s been a few days. She was right. She was fucking right.  
Cole

 

Cole.  
A gentleman doesn’t point out a lady’s “delicate sensibilities.” Besides, “delicate sensibilities,” my white ass. Turn down your sarcasm, “kind” sir.  
I can’t, still can’t, believe you have a fucking brown jacket. Geeze.  
That essay idea is GOLD! I love writing, so wynaut? I’ll get right on it (serious face).  
Ah, um…. I just got how that could be misunderstood. My whole face is burning. How the hell…. Oh, right. EVERYONE knows about KK. Even my dead grandma. Which is a feat in and of itself. (Yes, I forgot a word. Sheesh.)  
Ha! I bet I’m younger! I’m not even 26, yet. Between 19 and 26, to your “not even in my thirties.” Ooo. Mysssterioussssss!  
Sniff sniff. High school was hard for artistic types like me. Misunderstood and all that jazz (hands), Mr. Cole.  
Witty and sarcastic. Philosophical, when I’m tired.  
Truly?! Guess I’ll have to listen to you, good sir. I’ll consider switching immediately. You know, soon as I get a car.  
Shouldn’t you know where your stalker is at all times?  
NO! No punching innocent, fluffy pandas here!  
Yes. An adorable, cuddly little beast.  
Correct use of “facepalm,” indeed.  
Hehehe. I did make that one up, I think.  
Ari  
P.S. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? Oh, wait. I knew that. ;) You can speculate. I’m neither confirming, nor denying.

 

Ari’s diary:  
Told Cole to let me know, after I predicted, and…. I was right. Sigh. I mean, yay for him, but damn. I’m always right. For some reason, I totally want to call him Henry. Huh. Weird.  
Ari

 

Ari,  
They say “gifted,” truly “gifted” people don’t admit to being blessed/cursed. You are much more mysterious than I.  
Ah. But I never claimed to be a gentleman, did I? Sarcasm? I scoff at such inferior language. ;)  
That pun was onyxpected. You better get on it, though. I may want to read it.  
Very innocent, you seem to be.  
Hah! (Sorry for your loss.) I agree. It’s like everyone’s heard of her. Overnight, too. Which is ironic. ;D  
Forgetting words again? Hmm. I suppose I’ll let it slide.  
Between 23 and 29. You probably are younger, though that’s not surprising. I am. I am very, very mysterious.  
I feel bad for all the artists and such that were bullied in my high school, then, though you seem to be getting along just fine, Miss Ari.  
I hope you’ll write me at least once when you are tired, so I may experience your deep, mind blowing words.  
No car? How do you live with yourself? Even I have a car! A town car with its own driver, but still. :) Yes, I’m serious.  
I believe it is said stalker’s job to know where the stalkee is. But I could be wrong, having been neither stalker nor stalkee.  
Hmm. I do hope you can do better than the ghost implies. >;) Excellent. About not punching pandas. I’m not sure they’d deserve it. Unless they ate your bamboo dresser or something.  
Sounds like a tamable kitten with a cute growl.  
Score 1 for me, for getting it right.  
Another score for calling you out for making up asinine words. Kudos for trying, though. (No, kudos aren’t points.)  
Cole  
P.S. I speculate that you are.

 

Cole.  
Indeed, I am. Mysssterioussssss!  
No, I suppose you didn’t. An assumption on my part. Albeit a bad one. ;)  
Not sure if you know your memes or if you Googled Pokepuns. Squinty face.  
Yes, Master, I will write that essay.  
Yes, Master, innocent, I am.  
(I appreciate it.) OhmyGod, yes. Irony. I LOVE it. Girl’s best friend (sorry to all my best friends out there, you just can’t compare). (Oh, God. A rhyme.)  
I appreciate it, Master.  
I’d guess 25 or 26. Oh, yes. So very myxterioux.   
I am getting along quite splendidly, in fact.  
I’ll wait for the opportunity to impress, Master.  
A car with its OWN driver? Are you shitting me? I thought that was only on TV or in movies. Geeze. You must work hard!  
Ah. You’re right. A stalker’s job.  
I’ll draw something and enclose it with this letter.  
…. I have two bamboo dressers. I’m staring right at them, if you doubt me.  
I am not tamable! I am FIERCE! UNCONTROLLED! A CHAMPION! With a soft spot for cheese. And hot chocolate.  
Drat. I didn’t know! I was unaware of the implementation of the point system! Grawr!  
Ari  
P.S. All you want. Speculate, that is. ;)  
P.P.S. I have another gig on Friday. Big money. It’s for a wedding.

 

Ariadne.  
Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Never…I can’t….Are you trying to prove you’re a woman? Or that I’m a man? I may have never met you, but any red-blooded male will…. Don’t tell me you go around calling people “Master.” You’ll get in to serious trouble, if you do.  
Fucking hell, woman. I’m shaking my head at you.  
You’re right. I am twenty-five. You mean, McSterious? Haha.  
I’m glad you’re doing well.  
I am sorry, though, that it took me a week to get back to you. Work was very busy, and the workload itself was staggering. That it not an excuse, though. I’m sorry.  
The driver’s name is Charles. Richard Charles. They really exist, Miss Ari.  
You already impress me. Most assume the money I have is from my family. While it is true my family is wealthy, I’ve earned every penny I have. You are the first to say that I’ve worked hard. And sound happy about it.  
You have two bamboo dressers. Christ.  
Yes, yes. Fierce, indeed. Purr, kitten. Sheath those claws.  
The point system was always in place. I just “forgot” to mention it.  
Cole  
P.S. ….God dammit, woman.  
P.P.S. That's fantastic! Good luck.  
P.P.P.S. Your drawing. It’s…awesomesauce.

 

Ari’s diary:  
Got a call from my pediatrician this morning. I missed it, but all she said on the voicemail was that I needed my checkup done.  
Le sigh. She’s always on my case.  
But enough about that. HOLY HELL! Cole has a car…with ITS OWN DRIVER! Swoon!  
Ari

 

Ari's diary:  
Damn. Just spent the night in the hospital. A nosebleed from HELL hit me out of nowhere. -_- It sucked.  
Ari

 

Mr. Cole.  
I’m sorry if my innocence riles you up. And no, I’ve never referred to anyone as “Master” before. It seemed like fun. I’m deeply, sincerely sorry to have upset you….  
It’s only fair, since you told me yours, to tell you mine. I’m twenty, almost twenty-one.  
Holy alien babies (it’s a real thing, from a series I heart)! You watched GA?! You know about McDreamy?!  
That’s quite alright. I was busy at the hospital. I had a nosebleed that wouldn’t stop. I actually had to get a transfusion, I lost so much blood. I’m all better now. Back home. My rm keeps hovering, checking on me every ten minutes. Irritating, but sweet.  
His name is Dick…. Poor guy. Give (ahem) Richard my regards. Unless you’re snooty, which I DOUBT! You had better not be, Mister.  
I’m glad, then. :) I’d hate to think of such a likable guy being spoiled rotten. Although, I imagine a small boy in a tux for family get togethers and holidays. So adorable!  
I know.  
I choked on my muffin. You’re gonna pet me, make me “purr?” O.o  
Rude. Do you always play dirty?  
Ari  
P.S. Yes? ;)  
P.P.S. It was AMAZING! I couldn’t drink, clearly, even after I was done, but everyone seemed so happy.  
P.P.P.S. Awe! I appreciate it! It’s from a draw dragons book.

 

Miss Ariadne.  
Let’s not discuss your innocence. As a man, I beg you. You are so not sorry. You probably giggled the whole time while writing it. Sigh. What am I going to do with you?  
A child. I can’t believe you’re only twenty.  
Holy alien…? Jesus. It is a real thing. People these days. I shake my head at you. But, for your sake, I’ll look into the books.  
Yes. I had a sister, two years younger than me. She loved the show.  
Are you alright? You must have lost a good deal of blood, in order to need/qualify for a transfusion. It’s good that you have someone to look in on you.  
Coincidentally, Richard told me it was nice that I’d “met a good girl.” He might change his mind, if I informed him of your almost-slip. :)  
I am snooty. But I’m also polite and have manners. Ahem. Unlike some.  
Ah. Family get togethers. You would undoubtedly be correct about the tux, if my family had ever been present for holidays and such.  
Woman, I warn you….  
Do I play…? Maybe. But I’ll leave that conversation for now. Christ.  
I’m ignoring your P.S.  
Poor child. I think I’ll have a brandy.  
Will you send me another?  
Cole  
P.S. My work seems to be getting (God forgive me) harder and more time-consuming. It might be a few days before I can write again. This will last, presumably, for at least a month.

 

Cole’s journal:  
Fuck. Poor girl. Ariadne spent a day or two in the hospital. A nosebleed that cause her to need a transfusion.  
I told Richard about her, in as few words as possible, since she said to give him her regards. He said it was nice that I’d “finally met a good girl.” Sigh.  
She draws fantastically.  
She’s 20. A child. Her words are so innocent, but…. Damn. She needs to pay attention to what she says. She fucking called me “Master.” More than once.  
I need a cold shower, just thinking about it. Still. And it’s been days.  
Cole

 

Cole.  
Aww. Okay. I could suggest a few things, but I was told by someone who was looking out for me that I shouldn’t talk about such things. ;)  
Indignant response here. !!!  
I’m not sure if you’ll like them, but I love people who read! I, personally, think the series is ah-may-zing. (It’s finished, btw.)  
I’m so sorry for your loss, Cole. There isn’t really anything I could say that you haven’t heard before or doesn’t sound ignorant. I would, though, like to know about her. Only if you want/need to talk about her.  
Yeah. I’m alright. I had to wait for Cee, the roommate, to get home from work. It took an hour. I couldn’t get the damn bleeding to stop of my own. That’s all.  
I’m sure Richard Charles and I would get along smashingly.  
I HAVE MANNERS, TOO, MEANY BUTT! Ahem. I mean, I was raised with manners, also, kind sir.  
You poor thing. I miss my parents. I couldn’t imagine not having had that time with them.  
Warning received.  
Mwahaha cough hack hack hahaha!  
Ignoring is rude. Manners? I think not.  
Have a whiskey for me. I *hear* it’s good.  
Absopositivalutely.  
Ari  
P.S. Don’t sweat it. I’ve got a surprise up my sleeves. Um…. Let me put on a sweater…. Han-hang on…. Aha! Now, I have sleeves to hide things up.

 

Ari's diary:  
Ehehehe. :) Cole was busy all week, so he didn’t have time. Poor guy must work so hard! He says my drawing is awesomesauce. Hahaha! He actually wrote that!  
He’s gonna be busy for the next month, so I’ve decided to send him more pictures and *maybe* write that essay. Hehe.  
Well, shit. Cole never really had family time growing up.  
He said he “had” a sister….  
Ari  
Thrombocytopenia. Deep breath. I’ve still got a few days until my blood tests from the children’s hospital come back. I can’t panic. Faking ignorance, now.  
All is well.

 

Coley.  
There. You’ve been granted a nickname. Feel honored.  
I had a gig yesterday. It was at a bachelorette party. There was a stripper and everything! I didn’t stay long. Only long enough to check with their DD.  
Geeze.  
Other than that, I’m okay.  
Enough about that.  
I think I’ll start on my circus essay soon. :) That would give you something to look forward to and something for me to do, so I don’t waste away too quickly.  
I hope you’re doing well! Not too stressed from work and such.  
Ari  
P.S. I like pegasi.

 

Ari’s diary:  
It’s back. Had more tests done.  
Ari

Cole.  
Hiya.  
Ugh. Watching a movie. It’s kinda sad. Fucking tear jerkers.  
Anywho.  
You’ve given me inspiration. Here’s two drawings! Heehee. They’re both green, but still.  
I had two gigs this past week. One was a bar mitzvah. The other, sadly, was for a funeral. I refused to be paid for that one. I felt too bad.  
Ari

 

Cole.  
Yo, dawg!  
RAWR!  
Dragons. Here there be Dragons.  
Ari  
P.S. BE WELL!

 

Sir.  
;)  
Ari

 

Cole’s journal:  
She sent me a letter every week, without fail. She astounds me. No one, save Jess…. Everyone, after a while, leaves. No one can handle my life.  
Of course, Richard noticed. He had a strange look on his face every time he brought a letter.  
I heard that there’s a chance for another promotion for me.  
Cole

 

Ariadne.  
Your letters….You…. Thank you. For sending your words and art to me every week.  
Jessica was quiet, thoughtful. She didn’t seek out attention, but she never shied away from it. She was short-5’ 2”- and only wore flat shoes. Thought it was only right she stayed her own height, got people (namely me) to take things down from shelves she couldn’t reach. She was like the Sun. Yeah. Capital s. Everywhere she went, people paid attention. She wanted to be a doctor. Or a lawyer. Or a vet. Or a horse groomer. She finally (swore, until she was blue in the face) settled on being a tutor. Always trying to help people. That’s how she died three years ago. She was helping an elderly man cross the street, and a car hit her. She must have seen it, known the driver was going too fast to stop, and pushed the man out of harm’s way. He suffered a fractured wrist. She died instantly. We used to joke about her always helping others. That it would be the death of her. But that’s just how she was.  
I never told anyone about Jess, after it happened. I don’t know why I’m writing all of this down. Writing it to you.  
So, you had three gigs? That’s spectacular. I’m glad they went well.  
I’m sorry for your loss. Did they pass? Divorce? Or have you just been away from home for too long?  
Are you doing well?  
Work ate up entirely too much time, if I can’t write a damn letter to you. I’m deeply sorry.  
Cole  
P.S. How is your rm? Is she…nice? I’m curious.  
P.P.S. Word on the street is another promotion.

 

Cole’s journal:  
I can’t believe it. I wrote about Jess. To Ari.  
Cole

 

Ari’s diary:  
Cole wrote back. About his sister, Jessica. I’m glad.  
I think I’ll tell him about Mom and Dad. Yeah. I think I will. :)  
Tests will be in soon. Doc is double checking everything, getting more scans. Taking more scans.  
Sigh. She can’t seem to find it. Not my skin, brain, colon, reproductive organs….  
Ari

 

Cole.  
Congrats! I just KNOW you’ll get it! You deserve it, too! You work so hard! :D  
Sheesh. They’re just letters and drawings, yo. ;) (I know how guys get when they show any emotion. Don’t worry. You’re still a big, strong man. At least, to me.)  
My father was shot and beaten to death during a robbery. I was in the car. He had gotten out to run into the house, and three guys dressed in black came out the front door. One of them shot him point blank in the chest. He tried to get to the car after they started walking away. (Silencer, btw.) One noticed and went back. They gathered around him and beat him. I pulled the backseat out so I could get to the trunk. Dad had taught me that in case I was ever in the car when it was stolen. I’d barely gotten the seat back in place, when two of them robbed the car, taking everything. Even the stereo. I still have no idea who they were.  
My mother OD’d on sleeping pills and alcohol. I found her in her room, after I’d gotten home from school. She’d died around midnight. The three year anniversary of his death. I found her, holding his picture, like that sad country song, Whiskey Lullaby.  
I moved in with Cierra (Cee, rm) and her family. We’d always been friends, but we became sisters after that. Now, we have our own place. But I might be moving again soon, so, yeah. She might come with me. She’s an engineer, so there’s jobs for her everywhere.  
That was four years ago, but it still aches like it’s happening right now, so believe me when I say that I know how difficult talking (hell, thinking) about them can be (is).  
I’m doing okay. Waiting to hear back from a friend about housing.  
Seriously, I know how stressful life/work can get. Especially when work is someone’s life. Not that I’m saying you don’t have a life!  
Ari  
P.S. Cierra is always good. :) Very nice.  
P.P.S. How are you? Gotten that promo yet?!

 

Ari.  
Ariadne. There are no words within the vocabulary of man to describe how I feel about what you went through. There are none to adequately relay a condolence. I can only use meager phrases such as “I’m sorry for your loss” and “the pain doesn’t lessen, but you learn to bear it.” Or, my most hated, “they’re in a better place now.”  
And your letters are anything BUT mundane. I look forward to your wit and reactions. Your art, as well.  
You’re moving? Well, it’s good that Cierra might go with you, isn’t it? I don’t think you’d like leaving your sister behind.  
May I ask…how do you know? You’re so very understanding, and it makes me wonder. (Compliment.)  
Cole  
P.S. Yes. I did, in fact. And the head of the company wants to see me first thing tomorrow.

 

Cole’s journal:  
There are no words to express how I’m feeling. Ari…. Watched her father die in front of her and found her mother dead. Jesus. How is she so cheerful?!  
She must have been thirteen with her father, sixteen with her mother. I can’t even begin to imagine…. I’m terrified of how her grandmother must have died.  
She says she understands when “work is someone’s life.” I wonder about that.  
I got the promotion. Cade wants me in his office first thing tomorrow. I wonder what the man wants. Sigh.  
Cole

 

Cole.  
I grew up fast, but the time I spent with my family intact…will be some of the best times of my life. Forever.  
Oh, how I LOATHE “they’re in a better place now!” So fucking much!  
I’m sorry. I got some bad news today. It’s the reason Cee and I are moving in a few days. By the time this reaches you, I’ll be on the road.  
I had a boyfriend whose life centered around work. He was working full-time at a tech company, plus he interned at another such place. He was never around, but I was good at waiting. (Patience is one of my stronger qualities.) I thought I was enough. I thought someone waiting was what he wanted. Turned out, he just wanted a girl to show to mommy and daddy. He was chasing tail when he wasn’t working. So, yeah. I know a lot about patience and work. I’m not as bitter as that makes me sound.  
Ari  
P.S. CONGRADULATIONS!  
P.P.S. aqua_ari@gmail

 

Ari’s diary:  
Moving tomorrow. To Vermont.  
I sent my email address to him, so here’s hoping I can keep my new friend that I really care about.  
Ari


	2. Emailing back and forth

Part Two: The Emails

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cole’s journal:  
Ari almost gave me a heart attack. She wrote to me, basically telling me it would be the last one from her (without actually saying it). The last line, though, was her email address.  
Thank God.  
I’ve come to look forward to the words on her pages, reading and rereading them. Memorizing them.  
What is happening to me?  
Cade wanted to discuss the possibility of me taking over in the near future. I “show a lot of potential.”  
Fuck. How do I start this damn email? I've spent the last…37 hours trying to figure it out. I realized during that time, though, that I can do everything at work automatically, without thinking overly much about what I'm doing. That’s good, I suppose. No. It IS good.  
Cole

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
marine_cole@gmail.com  
Ariadne.  
I’m sorry it’s taking me so long to send this email. I had to make a personal account (work=life, remember) and couldn’t A) figure out what it should be and B) how to start it. So, I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of completing the color. Aquamarine.  
I, too, grew up fast, but it was different for me. I was always alone, even after Jess was born (it’s getting easier to write her name, to think about her), since we were left with separate nannies.  
I heartily agree with your loathing.  
By the way, you nearly gave me a heart attack, young lady. I thought you were finished with our correspondence. I was (hopefully) understandably confused and alarmed.  
That boy doesn’t know what he’s missing. You are a captivating creature. A compliment, I assure you.  
Thank you. My boss, who happens to be my uncle, told me in his office that he plans to retire soon and offered me his job. The board approves, so it’s my choice.  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Cole.  
Ohmygodno! I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-I…. I’m sorry….  
That’s good.  
Ari

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Ari!  
Calm down. It’s perfectly alright. Everything with us is awesomesauce.  
Take deep breaths.  
Cole

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Cole.  
I’m sorry. I’m better now.  
Ari

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Are you sure? Or are you placating me? I’m looking at my monitor VERY sternly.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Yes, sir, I’m sure.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Cheeky woman.  
Now, then. How was the move?

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
It went well. Smoothly. How was work?  
Yes. Cheeky, indeed. ;)

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
There’s my girl. Nice to see your emoticons again. :)  
Work went well. Just settling matters with Cade (boss/uncle).

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
:) There.  
I’m sure you’ll be a great boss. You work so very hard.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Thank you. I’m sure, with your opinion, that I WILL be a great boss. *serious face*

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
NO! YOU DID NOT JUST USE ACTIONS! Good, Cole. Good. Verrrrry modern. ;)

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Yes, woman, I did. I’m still getting the hang of it, though, so don’t laugh too much.  
It’s amazing how fast email is, isn’t it? Compared to mailing physical letters. Although, now I fear I may become attached to my computer even more so than I already am.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Aquamarine is my favorite color, by the way. What’s yours?  
Yes, it is faster. LOL.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Mine, as it just so happens, is aquamarine, as well.

 

Ari’s diary:  
It’s fun, emailing. Fast, too.  
Ari

 

Cole’s journal:  
Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!  
Cade has fucking CANCER!  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Cade has cancer….

 

Ari’s diary:  
Goddammit! His uncle has cancer. What the fuck?! Is this a sick joke?!  
I can’t possibly tell him, now that he’s got to deal with Cade being sick. Selfish, I know, but COME ON!  
Ari

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
No! Oh, Cole, I’m so sorry! That’s terrible news.  
Is there anything I can do to help, somehow?!

 

Ari’s diary:  
Stomach. Lung. Liver. It spread so fast. I can’t believe it. It’s too much. I’ll never make it.  
Ari

 

(two days later)  
Cole's journal:  
I've ignored Ari for two days, now. There was just  
It was all too much to handle, at the time.  
I’ll be amazed if she responds at all. She has every right to be angry....  
I miss her....  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
No, no. Everything’s being handled.

 

Ari’s diary:  
It’s been two days…. I hope he’s okay. Well, as okay as someone who gets that news can be.  
That’s gotta be really hard. I  
Oh, he emailed back. Let's see. He says everything's being taken care of.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Oh, good. At least there’s that.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
You….

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Did I do something wrong?

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
No! Dammit. I accidentally hit send. I apologize. I’m so sorry.  
It’s been a rough few days. That’s no excuse, but still. It’s all I’ve got right now.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
If you’re too busy, I can wait. :)  
I’m patient, sir. Try me.

 

Cole’s journal:  
I can’t believe she’s not at least offended. She’s amazing. Are there others like her, so patient and understanding, or is she unique? She doesn’t seem real.  
“If you’re too busy, I can wait. :)” Am I having a conversation with perfection? No one’s ever said that to me before.  
A minx, I assure you. She needs to think about how sexual she comes across as sometimes.  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
It’s tempting, but in a completely different manner than you’re implying.  
Be careful, Miss.

 

Ari's diary:  
Jesus! It’s tempting to try me! Swoon!  
Oh, geeze, diary. Sometimes, the way he talks makes me wanna drop my panties.  
Fuck, it’s late. I gotta go to bed. Be at the center for my treatment tomorrow morning. My second. *shudder*  
I’ll write about that next time. A whole entry, just on that.  
Ari

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Okay. I see what you mean about watching what I say.  
Oops.  
Oh. I’ll be offline, away from keyboard (AFK), for most of tomorrow, btw.  
Goodnight, Cole.

 

Ari’s diary:  
Okies. So.  
Aggressive approach. 2 times a week, for the first twelve weeks. Regular treatments once a week next for the next 2 months. The doc, James (HAWT), says it’s just to be on the safe side since it’s progressing so rapidly.  
The room I paid for is NICE! Real big (compared to other places), and it’s a single. A single! Hehehe! Go, me! It’s got soft blue walls, 2 gray (pretty gray) armchairs, and the bedding matches the sea theme in the rest of the room. Cee goes with me, doesn’t just drop me off. She says she’s bored without my sunny disposition. Pff. As if. She just doesn’t want me to be lonely. Or read. I’m betting on read.  
Ari

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Finally. You see the light.  
I will await your return. Our banter makes the day progress faster. (I know what AFK stands for, FYI.)  
Goodnight, Ariadne.

 

Cole's diary:  
God dammit. Cade’s making me go with him to “chain meetings.” I have no earthly idea as to what that means.  
But fuck, I have to leave Ari an email to tell her I won’t be available for the next two weeks.  
On top of the fucking cancer news, now I have to deal with coming home and finding her gone? She’ll leave, like everyone else….  
Cole

 

(next morning)  
marine_cole@gmail.com  
Fuck.  
I hate to do this, but I’m being forced to attend a meeting, last minute, in the lovely state of Washington. Apparently, it’s a chain of meetings all around the state.  
Do not panic if I don’t email you for at least a week, at most two. I’m not sure what chain meetings entail (it will be a first for me), but from what I've gathered, I'll be in so many meetings throughout it all, that I'll barely have time to sleep. So, I won’t have access to the internet very often, if at all.  
I’m so sorry, Ari.  
I’d understand if you don’t reply.

 

Ari's diary:  
Dammit. He’s gotta go for 1 to 2 weeks, no internet/too busy.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I’m waiting.

 

Cole’s journal:  
Day two went just as fast as day one. Boardroom after boardroom. Chain meetings. It literally fucking means one meeting after the next.  
Fuck. This is hell. They just seem to all say the same things!  
I  
I can’t even bring myself to think about it, though, so forget it.  
Cole

 

(a day later)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Still waiting.

 

(2 days later)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I’m here.

 

(2 days later)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I hope all is well in WA.

 

(3 days later)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I’ll wait as long as it takes.

 

Ari’s diary:  
It’s been 3 weeks…. And my hair….  
Ari

 

Ari's diary:  
Maybe, the meetings were more abundant than he originally thought. He did say that he didn’t know what they entailed.  
Gah. I’m going back to be. I DON’T REMEMBER WIGS BEING SO ITCHY!  
Ari

 

(2 weeks later)  
Cole’s journal:  
I honestly can’t believe it. I’m home, staring at my inbox, and I just….  
She sent emails up until the third week started, all saying she was there. She was waiting. The last one said “I’ll wait as long as it takes.” Please. Please still be waiting, Ari.  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Ari?

 

(an hour later)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Cole!  
Sorry! I fell asleep! So sorry!

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Ariadne!  
You…. I’m shocked.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Uhm.  
??

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
I’m sorry. It’s just, no one has ever stayed by me when I’m unreachable for any length of time.  
….  
You astound me. In the best possible ways.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
:)  
I live to please.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
NO! Not dirty! Not dirty!

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
I missed this.

 

Ariadne's diary:  
Shit! Fuck! Damn!  
Soon as I fell asleep, he emailed.  
Poor Cole. Even after telling him I understood work=life, he still didn’t expect me to stick around.  
I astound him. :)  
Awe. He missed our conversations, namely me accidentally saying something dirty.  
Ari

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
:)  
May I ask…how’s your uncle? Work?

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
His first round of chemo is going to start soon. He’s going to get it twice a week for twelve weeks. The doctor is trying the aggressive route. That’s really all I know as of yet.  
How are you?  
The chain meetings were exhausting. Too many places to be in an almost impossible amount of time.  
I’m glad to be home, though.

 

Cole's journal:  
She had fallen asleep. She was waiting. Amazing.  
And Cade is going to start chemo this week. Just got off the phone with him about it. Twice a week, for twelve weeks. Then, it’ll be once a week, for the next two months, if I heard correctly.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I’m an idiot.  
I’m sure you want to get some sleep.  
I’ll be here tomorrow evening. I’m going to be out most of the day with Cee.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
So says the woman who fell asleep.  
You are NOT an idiot. I can’t speak “idiot.” ;)  
Goodnight, Ariadne.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Goodnight, Cole.

 

Ariadne's diary:  
Oh, goodness, I’m sleepy.  
He’s going to bed, so I will, too.  
Ari  
I like it when he writes my full name. :)

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
Ariadne. While I was away, I wrote several journal entries as if I were talking to you.

(Second week)  
Ari, it’s so boring here. My days are filled with meeting after meeting, which would be fine, except they spout what I’ve already heard from the others before them. It’s inane. A waste of time.  
And when I’m not in meetings, I’m in a car. Or at a restaurant, which doesn't count, I guess (we have breakfast meetings, lunch meetings, dinner meetings, you name it). Or asleep in a hotel room. It’s all extremely boring. And exhausting.  
Cole

(Third week)  
Ari,  
I’m sorry. I promised only two weeks. As you can clearly see, it’s been three.  
We’re going along the coast of Washington, now. Still boring meeting after meeting. With one exception. One meeting was horrific. Cade and the head of the other company set me up. On a date. With the other man’s daughter. I cringe to relive it, but I’m sure you’ll find it humorous.  
Blonde. Nice body. Skimpy white dress, which is the only reason I even noticed her body, I swear. Everyone noticed, with how (forgive me) trashy this woman was dressed (and I use the term “dressed” loosely). And it was the fakest, worst-dye-job blonde I’ve ever had the misfortune of seeing. And her vocabulary…. *shudder* It mostly consisted of “like” and “totally.” It was akin to being up close and personal with the stereotypical cheerleader/popular girl in high school. I almost lost my fucking mind.  
I was gentleman enough to have dinner and take her home, but I kindly told her I wasn’t interested. She was completely fine with that. It was when I went to leave, that she became upset. She wanted sex. I just turned and left. I couldn’t…. Not with a woman like that.  
Cole

(Fourth week)  
Finally. I’m on the plane home, and I can’t wait to talk to you. Hopefully, you’re there, and I can beg forgiveness. I’ve come to enjoy (more thoroughly than I’d like to admit) our talks.  
The last week was uneventful, compared to the one before. Christ. I still shudder at the thought. We closed a few big deals and revised others.  
Have you ever been on a plane? I find it relaxing. Not having to be the one in control. It’s nice, sometimes. I just wish it was faster.  
Cole

And that’s it. Honestly, I haven’t written like that, as if speaking to someone else, since I was 22. Jess had died so suddenly, and I missed her. It was one way of coping (probably the safest) with her loss. It surprised me when I realized I was doing it again. With you, this time. Maybe I’m losing my mind.  
How were you? I hope you weren’t too mad at me.  
Cole

 

Ari’s diary:  
I think I’m in love…. Is it possible to love someone you’ve never met? Never seen a picture of? I don’t even know his last name.  
But I love him. I mean, I THINK I love him.  
He wrote to me while he was gone. :)  
Ari

 

Cole’s journal:  
Jesus. Christ.  
I just realized what I did-writing to Ari in here.  
Cole  
It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It doesn’t mean anything.

 

(next day)  
aqua_ari@gmail.com  
Excuse me, while I laugh hysterically! Oh my God, you poor bastard! Sounds like a nightmare. I feel SO bad for giggling, but that’s just too funny! Did she have a fake tan, too? If she did, good call on not doing her. You woulda been orange. ;)  
I was on one once (a plane). I was asleep the whole time, so I don’t remember any of it. I’ve been afraid of them for as long as I can remember. My grandma (remember? I said she died) was in a plane crash. It’s what killed her. Don’t worry, though. My grandpa died of natural causes a few years after. It wasn’t too dramatic or anything.  
Anywho, I like our talks, too. :)  
I used to do that, too, with my mom and dad. So, you’re not crazy. Or maybe our crazies match.  
Btw, I think you might like this song I found by accident. Satellite, by Darren Styles. It’s kinda techno, but I really like it.  
Bite your tongue, mister. I was never mad at you. I figured you were busy.  
I’m good, now. Tired more often, lately, but I’m okay. And yourself?  
Ari  
P.S. I’m glad you’re safe and sound.

 

Cole’s journal:  
Just as I thought; hilarious. Evil woman.  
What the fuck? Her grandmother died in a plane crash, and her grandfather “died of natural causes a few years after.”  
Maybe our crazies DO match….  
The song she recommended is alright. I like the lyrics, but not the sound.  
She wasn’t ever angry….  
Cole

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
We should text.

 

Ari’s diary:  
He wants to text.  
I want to text.  
But then he’ll know, from my number, how close I live to him.  
Fuck.  
Ari

 

(2 hours later)  
marine_cole@gmail.com  
Fuck. I have no idea why I sent that, out of the blue. I just missed…whatever this is…during the past month.

 

aqua_ari@gmail.com  
I live in Vermont.  
My number would tell you that.  
So I’m telling you now.  
I’m sorry if that pisses you off.  
I moved here, because I needed to. A lot of gig offers came from here, so I said why the hell not, you know?  
You’d move for work, right?  
Please.  
Don’t be angry.  
I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to think I really was a stalker.

 

Cole's diary:  
For fuck’s sake, I’m just….  
Wait. She lives here. In Vermont. This is where she moved. For work. I’m…disappointed? Why? That she didn’t move here for me? Or that she kept it a secret?  
I don’t care. It doesn't matter.

 

marine_cole@gmail.com  
(802)555-9154


	3. Texting all the time

Part Three: The Texts

 

 

 

 

 

 

From: 802-555-7811  
To: 802-555-9154  
This is Ariadne.

 

From: 802-555-9154  
To: 802-555-7811  
This is Cole.

 

From: Ari  
Hi.

 

From: Cole  
You live in Vermont.

 

From: Ari  
Yes....

 

From: Cole  
I see. Okay.  
I do hope you’re not a “text speak” person. U want beleaf who annoyin it be.

 

From: Ari  
Hahaha.  
No. I’m not one of those. I’m more of the Grammar Police kind. :)

 

From: Cole  
I think we’ll get along just fine, then.  
One day, we will have to meet.

 

From: Cole  
But not for a few more weeks. My work schedule is going to be hectic.

 

From: Ari  
Okay. I think I can do that, if it’s weeks away. I’ve got gigs and stuff.  
That sucks.  
Haha. I’m glad you think so.

 

From: Cole  
This could be problematic. Texting. I may never get anything done ever again. Productivity down the drain.

 

From: Ari  
Pfft. Right.

 

From: Cole  
Think about it. You want to respond immediately, don’t you?

 

From: Ari  
….

 

From: Ari  
I see your point.

 

From: Cole  
What kind of phone do you have? I have an iPhone 5S. Silver. It was custom made.

 

From: Ari  
I got the Samsung Galaxy Note II when Cee and I moved here. It’s huge. -_- It’s like carrying one of those tiny laptops.

 

From: Cole  
How can you use that? It’s a monster, compared to mine.

 

From: Ari  
Haha. No joke. It’s almost too big for my small, delicate hands.

 

(several hours later)  
From: Cole  
I can’t fucking believe it.

 

From: Ari  
I know. But it says it’s NOT butter, so I guess you gotta trust them.

 

From: Cole  
What?

 

From: Cole  
Never mind. I got it. But I meant that I was just in a meeting…about the meetings I was at the past month. What the fuck?

 

From: Cole  
That was funny, btw.

 

From: Ari  
I know. LOL.  
That’s redundant. O.o

 

From: Cole  
The hell is that?

 

From: Ari  
GASP! It’s a spooked/surprised/one-eyebrow-raised-ish face! You hurt his feelings.

 

From: Cole  
…. It’s a him?

 

From: Ari  
Yes. And he’s sad, now. Apologize, please.

 

From: Cole  
I would, but I’m currently too jealous of the fucking thing.

 

From: Ari  
Down, Cujo.

 

From: Cole  
Bark. Bark. Rrruff.

 

From: Ari  
NO FUCKING WAY!  
YOU ARE AWESOME WITH SAUCE POURED ALL AROUND!

 

From: Cole  
Thank you. Thank you very much.

 

From: Ari  
Squee! That was amazing, dude.

 

From: Cole  
I live to please. Yes, especially in sexual ways. ;)

 

From: Ari  
Really, now? Haha. Good to know.

 

From: Cole  
Yes, ma’am.

 

From: Ari  
Geeze. It’s after 11 already. I gotta go to bed. Yes, it’s partially to escape you, sir. Crazy sex fiend. Next, you’ll wanna sext.

 

From: Cole  
Sigh. At least you’re honest. Although, that DOES sound like fun.

 

From: Ari  
We interrupt this fascinating talk about sexting to bring you a message from our sponsors.  
A virgin. This girl’s a virgin.  
End of broadcast.  
Have a good night, everyone.

 

From: Cole  
What?

 

From: Cole  
I’m sorry.

 

From: Cole  
Shit. Ari?

 

From: Cole  
Ari? I’m sorry.

 

From: Cole  
I’ll…talk to you in the morning, then. I hope.  
Please don’t be too angry at me. Or be as angry as you want. Just talk to me.

 

(next day)  
From: Cole  
Ariadne. Are you awake?  
It’s a nice day out. Sun is shining. A cool breeze.

 

From: Ari  
Morning. Just woke up, so I’ll have to take your word for it.

 

From: Cole  
How angry are you?

 

From: Ari  
I’m not. I wasn’t.  
I’m sorry. I needed to think.

 

From: Ari  
I’m afraid.

 

From: Cole  
Of what?  
We don’t have to. Ever. If that makes you feel better.

 

From: Ari  
Of messing this up. Like those movies where friends think they should be fuck buddies, and they lose sight of everything. Friendship ruined. Destroyed. Cah blewy!  
I would like to, don’t get me wrong. I’m just scared. I like this. The way it’s so easy to talk to you.

 

From: Cole  
It won’t mess anything up, I assure you. But if you don’t want to or simply want to wait, I’ll understand.

 

From: Ari  
Give me a few days. I’m going camping tonight through Sunday. I should be back by Monday, at the latest.  
Cee just came in and announced it.  
I’ll probably be out of range the whole time.

 

From: Cole  
You’ll text me Monday. That is not a request. I’m serious, Ariadne.

 

From: Ari  
Of course. Sir.

 

From: Ari  
How’s Cade?

 

From: Cole  
He’s staying optimistic. Saying he’s going to kick the cancer’s ass.

 

From: Ari  
That’s good. :) I hope he does. It’ll run away with its tail between its legs.  
Jerry. Yes. Jerry. Jerry will run away, tail tucked.

 

From: Cole  
You are certainly one strange female.

 

From: Ari  
I know. It’s a talent.

 

From: Cole  
I like it. Don’t change. :)

 

From: Ari  
So….  
I’m done packing. Cee wants to leave now.

 

From: Cole  
Can we talk until we can’t?

 

From: Ari  
PLEASE!?

 

From: Cole  
YES! Haha.

 

From: Ari  
I feel like crying. It’s only a few days, but…. I’ll still miss it. This. You. Us.

 

From: Cole  
Us. I’ll miss it, too. Go ahead and cry. I know I’m awesomelicious. ;)

 

From: Ari  
Hey! See? Awesomelicious is catching on!

 

From: Cole  
I’ll be busy with work, so hopefully time won’t drag too much.

 

From: Ari  
I’m starting to get sketchy signal.

(delayed) (Monday)  
From: Cole  
Have fun.

 

(Monday evening)  
From: Ari  
Where are you?

 

From: Cole  
I’m at home. I just walked in the door. Why? Are you alright?

 

From: Ari  
Alone?

 

From: Cole  
Ari? What’s going on?

 

From: Ari  
Answer the stupid question.

 

From: Ari  
Please.

 

From: Cole  
Yes. I am alone. What the hell’s going on? Answer ME, dammit.

 

From: Ari  
Yes.

 

From: Cole  
What?

 

From: Ari  
Teach me.

 

From: Cole  
Ari?

 

From: Ari  
I’m here. Teach me.

 

From: Ari  
Please, Cole.

 

From: Cole  
Teach you…what?

 

From: Ari  
Everything. I’ve never done ANY of it.

 

(several minutes later)  
From: Cole  
Christ. Holy fuck. Really?

 

From: Ari  
Please.

 

From: Cole  
Ariadne.

 

From: Ari  
Yes?

 

From: Cole  
Come here. Strip for me.  
Use those actions you'd taken so much enjoyment out of making fun of me for knowing.

 

From: Ari  
Like this?  
*slowly pulls my shirt off over my head, my bra a pale pink lace*

 

From: Cole  
Yes. *sits on the bed*

 

From: Ari  
*bites my lip softly as my hands pull at my shorts, letting them fall to the ground*

 

From: Cole  
*holds out my hand, urging you closer*

 

From: Ari  
*shyly goes to you*

 

From: Cole  
Relax. *rests my hands lightly on your hips, drinking you in*

 

From: Ari  
*sighs softly, my eyes half shut*

 

From: Cole  
Take off your bra.

 

From: Ari  
*reaches back and undoes the clasp, shimmying it down my arms and drops it beside me*

 

From: Cole  
*tightens my grip* Fuck. *gently moves you away and slides off the bed on to my knees* These need to go. *slips my fingers in to the waist band of your panties and tugs them down leisurely*

 

From: Ari  
*gasps quietly, trying not to squirm*

 

From: Cole  
I want to hear you. *touches the inside of your thigh, caressing upward*

 

From: Ari  
Mmm. *moans a little at the contact*

 

From: Cole  
Good girl. Now spread your legs for me.

 

From: Ari  
*quickly does as you say*

 

From: Cole  
Are you wet, Ariadne? *brushes my thumb over your pussy*

 

From: Ari  
Oh, God, yes. *shivers and moans again*

 

From: Cole  
Good. *dips my middle finger in to your core, my thumb playing with your clit*

 

From: Ari  
*bites my lip hard, my whole body hot*

 

From: Cole  
That’s it. That’s it. *slows down, keeping a steady rhythm*

 

From: Ari  
*makes a noise of protest, my hands on your shoulders to steady myself*

 

From: Cole  
What is it, Ariadne? *grins wickedly at you, sinking my finger deeper*

 

From: Ari  
Fuck. *my eyes widen* Please, Cole. Please go faster. *rocks my hips* Please.

 

From: Cole  
Good girl. *quickens my pace, going deeper within you and removes my thumb*

 

From: Ari  
Oh, God. *bites back of groan of frustration, moving my hips more* Please, Cole.

 

From: Cole  
Yes? *pauses, swirling my finger around*

 

From: Ari  
Fuuuck.... *squeezes your shoulders tightly* Touch me. Please touch my clit.

 

From: Cole  
Very nice. You’re a fast learner. *presses on your clit lightly, leaning down to blow on it*

 

From: Ari  
Sweet holy Jesus....

 

From: Cole  
*scoops you in to my arms, laying you down on the bed and hovers over you*

 

From: Ari  
*gazes up at you, panting*

 

From: Cole  
*kisses slowly down your body, reaching your apex and gently parts your legs* Be a good girl and lay still.

 

From: Ari  
*nods stupidly, staring with wide eyes*

 

From: Cole  
*blows softly on your pussy, spreading you with my fingers and brushes my tongue along your folds*

 

From: Ari  
*inhales sharply, fisting the sheets*

 

From: Cole  
Mmm. Delicious. *licks you more, nibbling on your clit carefully*

 

From: Ari  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, God, Cole. Oh, God. *moans and shivers, my legs quivering*

 

From: Cole  
*slips my tongue inside, swirling it around before pulling out and repeats, my thumb joining in again*

 

From: Ari  
Cole. I’m going to come. *bites my tongue, quivering harder*

 

From: Cole  
Not yet. *stops, lifting myself up and kisses your neck* Bear with me.

 

From: Ari  
*sighs quietly, settling down*

 

From: Cole  
There. *peels off my shirt and pants, tossing them across the room*

 

From: Ari  
*starts feeling hot again* Since this is…can you…. Uhm.

 

From: Cole  
Are you asking me not to put on a condom? Dirty girl. *strips off my boxers, my erection straining toward you*

 

From: Ari  
Yes. *squeaks, my eyes even wider* Please.

 

From: Cole  
*positions my body, careful to keep my weight off you and guides my cock to your pussy*

 

From: Ari  
*takes a deep breath, reaching a hand between us and touches your cock with my fingertips*

 

From: Cole  
*inhales sharply, steeling myself* Ari.

 

From: Ari  
*wraps my hand around you, moving up and down slowly*

 

From: Cole  
*gently grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away* Bad girl. *grins and kisses your knuckles* Are you ready?

 

From: Ari  
Please. I mean, yes. Please fuck me, Cole. *lifts my hips toward you*

 

From: Cole  
*groans and slowly sinks in to you, watching your face*

 

From: Ari  
*closes my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around your back and moves my hips slowly in a circle, adjusting*

 

From: Cole  
*bites your shoulder, growling loudly and starts fucking you quickly*

 

From: Ari  
*leans my head back against the bed, getting closer and closer*

 

From: Cole  
*thrusts harder, going as deep as I’m able and grips your hips, pulling them toward me*

 

From: Ari  
Oh, Cole. Cole! *digs my nails in to your skin, almost screaming your name*

 

From: Cole  
Come, Ariadne. *goes faster, unrelenting and slides my hand across your body, touching your clit*

 

From: Ari  
Fuuuck! *comes hard, arching upward and screams*

 

From: Cole  
*thrusts a few more times, going rigid as I follow and groans your name, rolling us to our sides, pulling out*

 

From: Ari  
Wait. *stops you* Please.

 

From: Cole  
*shudders slightly* Your wish is my command, Ari.

 

From: Ari  
That was…nice.

 

From: Cole  
Nice. Nice? Really?

 

From: Ari  
*giggles* Amazing.

 

From: Cole  
Did you touch yourself?

 

From: Ari  
…. Yes.

 

From: Cole  
And?

 

From: Ari  
I came hard. Really hard. I’m still tingling.

 

From: Cole  
*kisses the bite mark I left* Good girl.

 

From: Ari  
Did you?

 

From: Cole  
Of course. And, yes. I came hard, too.

 

From: Ari  
Mmm.

 

From: Cole  
Go to sleep, Ariadne.

 

From: Ari  
Okay. Goodnight, Cole.

 

From: Cole  
Goodnight, Ari.  
And sweet dreams.

 

(next morning)  
From: Ari  
Good morning. Last night was fun. ;)

 

From: Cole  
Good. Now lose my number. There won’t be a repeat, so it’s unnecessary for you to have it. Have a good day.


	4. ....what?

Ari

 

 

 

 

 

I blinked, reread the text.  
“I…what?” my voice sounded off, like I was being strangled.  
Cee frowned over at me, her expression quickly morphing in to one of concern. The kind that always makes you wonder if you’re dying. Oh, wait….  
“What? What’s going on?”  
She scrambled off the couch, snatching the phone from my hand. Her eyes were slits when she finished scanning the damn thing.  
“Spill.”  
I spilled. The whole story. Twice. The first time, I had talked so fast, she'd had no hope of following along.  
I cried buckets, hugging a pillow to my chest, perched on the edge of the couch.  
“What the fuck?” jaw on the floor, Cee stared. Like I had eight heads and a leprechaun between my legs shouting “Hi, there, Miss! I want to eat your soul!”  
I lowered my gaze, feeling destroyed, and began crying in earnest again. My body shook with the force of my grief.  
Cee guided me to my bed. Tucked me in. After a while, I heard her shouting. I just pulled a pillow over my head, tuning her out as I waited to fall asleep. It was a restless slumber.


	5. ...why?

Cole

 

 

 

 

 

I’d just taken my phone from Sally, my new PA, when it rang. Ari.  
My heart thundered.  
“Hello.”  
“Is this Cole?” a throaty voice greeted me. Angry.  
I opened my mouth to reply, but the woman cut me off, “Yeah, my name is Cierra, and you done fucked up.”  
I froze, thinking over everything I’d done last night. Shit. I didn’t text Ari this morning. But I was giving her space. That had to pardon me, right? At least a little.  
Cierra powered on, “What the fuck, dude? How could you do that to her? Fucking use her and lose her. You’re a dick. A douche. A Goddamned BOY! And don’t bother calling or texting her any more. I’m going to personally ensure your number is blocked, you fucking piece of trash!” Click.  
I stared at the phone in horror. What the fuck had just happened?


	6. ...whatever.

Cole

 

 

 

 

 

(6:37pm, Cade’s house)  
“Cole? Hey! I wasn’t ex…pect…. Cole?” Cade peered in to my face.  
“I’m fucked.” Monotone. Empty.  
“Get in here.” His expression spoke volumes. Don’t argue, it said. You’re in deep shit, Boy.  
“Boy.” Was that what I was? Merely a boy, a child playing dress-up? I shook my head, still mystified as to what-  
“…the fuck happened?” fingers snapped in front of me.  
I jerked, frowning. How long had I been sitting here, spacing out. I didn’t space out. Ever. It does no good, only wastes time.  
I told my story. Flat. No emotion.  
He shook his head. Whistled.  
“What...,” I swallowed thickly, “What did I do?”  
“I have no idea. And you didn’t talk directly to Ariadne?”  
I closed my eyes, “No. Cee didn’t let me speak at all.”  
“I don’t know what to tell you.”  
I cracked open one eye, glancing at him, “Distract me.”  
“I met a woman.”  
My jaw dropped.  
“What? Don’t look so damn shocked. I’ve still got it.” Cade winked.  
I rolled my eyes, “What’s she like, old man?”  
He grinned widely, “She’s tiny, barely five feet tall, with fiery red hair that falls past her shoulders. Sweet. A Yankee, sounds like New York. We met through friends. People call her Ad. I told her to call me Will, like everyone else. Which reminds me... you know, you’re the only one who calls me Cade anymore.” A look, which I ignored.  
“And?”  
“And, what?”  
“Is she worth it? Any of it? She’s not a-”  
“Jesus. We’re just friends, dad.” It was his turn to roll his eyes, “Anything else, Henry?”  
I groaned, “Shut up. I’ve never gone by my middle name, you jackass.”  
A knock at the door.  
Cade glanced at his watch and bolted.  
“Hey, there, Ad. C’mon in.”  
“Hi, Will.” A soft, feminine voice floated through the air.  
“Meet my nephew-” Cade rounded the corner.  
“I was just leaving.” I interrupted frostily.  
Hurt flashed across her face, gone in an instant.  
“Nice to meet you, sir.” The woman managed a warm smile.  
I refrained from making a face, though just barely, “Mhm. It always is.”  
Her gasp followed me out the door.  
Over the next several weeks, whenever I saw Cade, there was that woman.  
Laughing.  
Smiling.  
Hanging on his arm.  
Whispering in his ear.  
Taking pictures with him.  
A few times, I even found her out and about with a brunette woman, walking around. Or eating. Or shopping.  
The rare times she noticed me watching, she smiled tentatively in my direction. But she never made her way to me.  
It began to eat at me, the empty time being filled with questions. Who was she? How close were she and Cade? Was she using him for money? His status?


	7. ...fuck.

Cole

 

 

 

 

 

(2 months after incident)  
Ad walked out of Cade’s house. Alone.  
I pushed off my car, moving purposefully toward her.  
“Huh?” she turned my way when my shadow fell across her path, “Oh. Hi.” Blink. Blink, blink.  
“What’s your deal with Will? If you’re a stupid little gold digger, you can leave him the fuck alone.”  
She stiffened, blinking her icy blue eyes rapidly, “Excuse me? I…. I don’t have to take this. Leave me alone.”  
I dogged her footsteps, growing angrier, “Answer me. Are you? It’s not that hard to deny, is it? Just say no.”  
“Leave me alone.” Through clenched teeth.  
Without stopping to think about what I was doing, my hand shot out. Fingers gripping her arm, I hauled her backward. A squeal escaped her as she stumbled in to me, her hair-  
The wig fell to the ground on impact. I looked from it to her bald head, unease and guilt gnawing at my insides.  
She stood stock still, trembling. As her tears fell, I realized she was crying silently.  
I picked the wig up off the ground. Patted it clean.  
“I’m sorry.” I muttered, disgusted with my behavior.  
With shaking hands, Ad took it from me and turned on her heel, getting in a car and driving away.  
I rubbed my face, “I’m a dick.”  
Almost two hours later, I found myself driving, following Cade’s written directions. Listening to him on speaker phone, going on and on about how stupid I am and how I’m a dumbass. The whole hour and forty minutes it took to get to Ad’s house.  
“You’re such a fucking dumbass that you didn’t notice she was in pain from a damn stomachache, did you? Hence why she was even leaving to fucking begin with. Fix this, fuckwad.”  
“I’m here. I’ll let you know.” Click.  
I was going to pay for that later.  
I shook my head, gazing at the open front door. I slowly got out of the car, taking a deep breath. Maybe she wanted to yell at me in the privacy of her own home. Yeah. Or she was going to lose her mind and come at me with a knife. That thought gave me pause.  
“Fuck.” I muttered under my breath.  
I inched toward the threshold, coming up short. A purse lay on its side a little ways down the hall, its contents spilled out in disarray. I shot inside, searching each room until I'd found her.  
She was face down on the upstairs’ bathroom floor. Unconscious.  
I shook her gently. Nothing. Not even a twitch.  
I checked for a pulse. Her wrist. Her neck. There. It was faint, but it was something.  
I called 911.


	8. No....

Cole

 

 

 

 

 

(fifteen minutes later)  
A flurry of activity ensued, paramedics arriving. Accessing. Loading her on to a stretcher.  
“Her I.D. says her name is Ariadne Parks. Age: Twenty.” One of them called out after pilfering her purse.  
My heart hammered. Hard.  
“She has cancer. I don’t know what kind, though.” I heard myself say.  
Both of them exchanged looks, doubling their pace.  
“Are you coming with us, sir?” One yelled to me from the back of the ambulance.  
“Yes.” No hesitation.  
We raced to the hospital, me counting the seconds. Drinking Ariadne in like she was the water I’d been desperately searching for. This woman, laying here, seeming for all the world to be asleep. Resting peacefully. In reality, she was fighting for her life.  
A team of doctors met us on our arrival. We were separated. I was taken to a waiting room, while she was wheeled away.  
I was later told that they did an initial exam and ultimately decided on an ultrasound. Her stomach was rigid. They found free fluid in her abdominal cavity. She was immediately whisked in to surgery.  
That night was the longest one I’ve ever had the displeasure of experiencing.  
That night, I realized how much Ariadne mean to me. I loved her.  
That night, her heart stopped….


	9. A nightmare

Ari

 

 

 

 

 

My mind raced. Eyes on my phone, I couldn't believe it. Today was the day I wrote the very first letter.  
"Shit." My eyes watered.  
"Hmm? Ari, what do you want for din- What's wrong?" Cee stopped short, alarmed.  
"It happened again. The dreams.”  
Her expression softened, "Honey, I'm sorry. I-"  
"The cancer's back. Lung. Liver. Stomach." I cried, hugging myself.  
She ran to me, holding on tightly, "Did you-"  
I shook my head, "I just know.”


	10. Please, no....

Ari

 

 

 

 

 

The months passed quickly. I never sent that letter, but we did wind up moving to Vermont for the cancer treatment center. I refused to make friends in my new place in life. It would only hurt Cade. Hurt Cole.  
One day, though, when I was at home, I collapsed from dizziness. Alone, I could only lie there, tears escaping down my face. As everything went dark, two things happened: I realized today was from my dream-the day I'd had internal bleeding, and Cole had-  
The door swung open, footsteps pounded up the stairs. A sharp intake of air, a mumbled "shit."  
Arms swept around me as a voice spoke frantically. Soon, there were more voices.  
Something touched my wrist, took my pulse.

 

 

(an indiscernible amount of time later)  
What...? Where am I? What's going on? Everything around me, no matter where I looked, was just...hazy. But clear. I couldn't think, but I knew. I had no words, but I heard and understood one sound. One person.  
"Don't die. I found you in time, this time. Don't you dare die. I won't forgive you. You'll wake up. I know it."  
A soft sigh escaped me. Such beautiful, useless words. I couldn't die, because I was.... I was.... Who was I? Who-  
"Ari, please." A choked sob, "I can't live any longer without you."  
Ari.... My name. I was known as Ari. There's someone who knows me, cares so much about me. Ari.  
The hazy, foggy, blurred mess slowly turned dark. As if a shadow was engulfing my tiny world. This was the part where I made my choice.  
I felt at peace.  
This was is.  
I was.... I was.... The words...  
tumbled...  
away....


	11. Chapter 11

Ari

 

 

 

 

 

(thirteen hours after surgery)  
I took a breath. Something was in my throat. I froze, locking down. I knew this feeling. My brain struggled to comprehend what my soul already knew.  
A tube. Intubation. I was dying. I squeezed my hands into fists. No. I would live. I had-  
"Ariadne?" A honey smooth voice reached my ears.  
My eyes popped open, my control fraying at the edges.  
Just then, James, my doctor at the center, walked in and, seeing I was awake, removed the breathing tube. He explained about the tumor in my stomach, saying it had eaten through the lining and caused bleeding in my abdomen. The operation went so smoothly, they decided to take the tumor out.  
I blinked at that. My heart hadn't stopped?  
"Your heart did stop, though, which caused some concern. The surgical team managed to bring you back. Obviously." A flashed half smile.  
“So, it's out? Of my stomach?”  
"Yes." His smile widened, "You're very lucky. If you'd been found any later-"  
"I'd have bled out...." I murmured.  
There was a moment of silence while he waited for me to digest his words. Then-  
“We ran a few tests, and they all came back clean. We couldn't find anything.”  
"The cancer... all of it... it's all gone?" My voice was tiny.  
“Yes, Ariadne. There's a good chance you could be in remission, now. I'd like to schedule a few appointments in the coming months, to keep on top of it, though. Make sure we're right.”  
I closed my eyes.  
"Can you.... I need some time." A whisper was all I could manage.  
"Of course. Push the call button if you need anything. Rest up." James's footsteps echoed as he retreated from the room.  
I breathed in and out through my nose.  
"Why...are you here?" I asked softly, "Who are you?"  
"I'm sorry." His voice made me shiver, "I dreamed about you, months ago. I'd hoped to be wrong, about this...." I cracked an eye open right as he motioned to me in the hospital bed, "I was wrong about the beginning, so I'd hoped you would be alright, and I’d be able to leave. I-"  
"Who are you?" I stared at him unabashedly.  
"Cole. Cole Quic."  
"Cole." His name rolled off my tongue easily.  
His body went rigid, his nostrils flaring.  
I looked down, opened my mouth, but he beat me to it.  
"I know you probably won't believe me, most likely think I'm crazy, but I did dream of you. And I fell in love. I never tried to contact you, because I didn't know if I'd just dreamed all of it. Made you up. But then, yesterday, I realized that if you were real, you'd die. No one would be there for you when you collapsed. So, I drove the hour and forty minutes separating us, praying I'd get to you in time." He paused for breath.  
My eyes were impossibly wide.  
"I waited the entire time during your surgery, and afterward, as well. I realized that I'd do anything to prove that I'm not crazy, and that I truly do know you, Ariadne. Do you know why?" He didn't give me time to answer. "I cannot imagine the rest of my life consisting of the last twenty-five years. The time without you...before and after that dream...it fucking sucked. I didn't realize how...ignorant I'd been my whole life. I want to go back in time, now that I know you really exist, and be there for you every single day of your life. From beginning to end. I need you, like I need air. I want you, like I want fast cars. I need to know you, grow old with you. I need to learn you, find ways to ensure you are happy and cared for forever. I need your light. I want to follow where you shine. You're the Moon, Ariadne. My Moon."  
"The moon? But the sun shines brighter." I heard myself protest, the words slipping out, thinking of his sister. The Sun.  
He nodded, serious, "You light my way, Ariadne. I was stumbling around, deluded into believing I didn't need help. Then, with that one vision, you slipped in. Slowly, at first. Your rays creeping in here and there, guiding my way. I didn't even realize what was happening at the time. Then the Moon vanished, taking the helpful light with it, and I froze. My eyes could no longer see in the pitch black, if they ever could to begin with." He took a deep breath, steeling himself.  
I blinked away tears, trying to hold them back. His eyes grew soft, and he reached out, wiping them away with his thumbs.  
"Ariadne Parks, I love you. For all that you are and aren't."  
My body went limp as exhaustion suddenly registered, overwhelming me. My eyes drifted shut slowly.  
"I... I can't ssleep, yet. Not yet.... I have to... have to...." I mumbled, slightly panicked. Tried to force my eyelids apart.  
"I can go."  
"No!" My eyes flew open at that, "You can't leave, Cole. Not now. I never sent that first letter. I-”  
He stilled, awe consuming his features, "I never said-"  
"I dreamed it," A yawn, "too. But I died. And I didn't want," Another, bigger yawn, "to hurt you."  
"Ari.... Shh. Get some sleep."  
My hand grabbed his sleeve, fisting the material, "You have to...stay.... Promise...promise me.... I..." My words trailed off.  
"Of course."  
"love...you...." I managed to finish, before falling into oblivion.  
Cole kissed the top of my head.

 

 

The End


End file.
